User blog:Phantom Bootie Slap/My ME3 MP character ideas
=Introduction= Welcome to my humble blog expressing my ideas for Mass Effect 3 Multiplayer. Most ideas you'll see here were influenced by the Earth DLC. Why? 'Cause it's friggin' awesome. This is my first blog on entire Wikia network. Constructive criticism is welcome. Feel free to suggest more characters or make edits to existing ones. And as always, I hope you'll enjoy reading this! =Characters= Salarian Medic Sentinel Salarian STG member specialized in first aid. Their abilities to quickly restore teammates' shields is invaluable on the battlefield. (I'm surprised BioWare STILL didn't add this guy) Powers Medi-Drone: Summon a drone that follows you on the battlefield and recharges a portion of your and your teammates' shields every 5 seconds in a small AoE. If near downed squadmate, drone will attempt to revive them. Can be upgraded to restore health or fortify squad's shields. Stun Grenade: Throw a flashbang grenade that stuns your foes. Most effective against organic enemies. Can be upgraded to increase effectiveness against synthetics via releasing an EMP or add shredder effect that deals damage on impact. Medic Armor: Cover yourself in a layer of holographic armor and inject adrenaline to allow your health to regenerate. Can be upgraded to increase health regeneration or armor strength. (Basically Bloodlust) Salarian Medic: Combat training and perfect knowledge of providing first aid are invaluable on the battlefield. More weapon damage. More shield strength. Increased revival speed. Fitness Dodge Maneuver: Combat Roll, Jump, Shuffle Heavy Melee: Force Pulse (briefly staggers enemies around Medic) N7 Steelfist Vanguard Trained in martial arts and augmented with biotic powers, they make extremely deadly CQC fighters. (Psst... I know karate!!!) Powers Biotic Charge: Mandatory for every Vanguard. Don't ask. Biotic Push: Release a cone of powerful, but low-damaging biotic energy in front of you. Any unshielded or unarmored enemy will be kicked off their knees. Shielded and armored targets will be staggered. Can be upgraded to knock off shielded targets or have increased force. Flurry: Use biotics to accelerate your arms and deal a quick chain of strikes upon your enemy. Damage based on your melee damage. Increased endurance while using. Can be upgraded to finish the flurry with a powerful kick that can set off biotic explosions or deal damage-over-time. Martial Arts Mastery: Years of training in martial arts show the result. More power damage. More weapon damage. Augmented melee. Rank 6 evolution can either allow Heavy Melee to target multiple enemies or make single target float in the air for a short amount of time and set it up for biotic explosion. Fitness Dodge Maneuver: Acrobatics Light Melee: Biotic Punches (I know kung-fu!!!) Heave Melee: Biotic Uppercut (closes up to target and launches it in the air, can be augmented with Martial Mastery) N7 Constructor Engineer Constructors are N7 operatives with advanced omni-tool microfabrication system. They are able to quickly construct defensive and offensive objects on-field, making them perfect support units. His power mechanic is unique: every of his powers share a "material counter", which is sort of like grenade counter. That means he must replenish the material counter to use his powers. And that also means his powers have no cooldown. Powers Rocket Launcher: Construct a slingshot mechanism on your arm to launch a high-damaging explosive. Takes 1 material to use. Can be upgraded to launch Swarm Rocket, which splits into miniature heat-seeking rockets mid-air, or Hydra Rocket, which deals additional damage and has bigger AoE. Turret: Construct and place a stationary turret which will hold off your enemies until it's destroyed. Can be manually deconstructed to retrive materials. Retrieved materials depend on turret's health (<75% = 1 material, >75% = 2 materials). Takes 2 materials to use. Can be upgraded to make turret use Armor-Piercing ammo or allow usage of rockets. (Seen those Cerberus Engineer turrets? That's what I'm talking about.) Barricade: Construct a portable holographic cover in front of you. Stays on until destroyed or deconstructed. Retrieves 1 material upon deconstruction. Takes 1 material to use. Can be upgraded to damage enemies or have increased durability. N7 Constructor: Engineering skills made perfect by N7 combat training. More power damage. More weapon damage. Increased material capacity. Fitness Combat Maneuver: Combat Roll Light Melee: Omni-Blade cut Heavy Melee: Omni-Blade stab =Conclusion= Thank you for reading my terrible blog! Leave a comment or suggestion or whatever. Thanks to: Nord Ronnoc, Bad50cal, Aleksandr the Great Have a wonderful day, sir / ma'am! Category:Blog posts